Enter the Americans
by majiktheklown
Summary: AU Post-OoTP. Harry leaves the Dursleys early due to a vacation. Who are these exchange students who are at Hogwarts? What troubles are brewing this year? read and find out. R&R Multiple parirings
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Meet the Americans

Harry Potter was having a bad day. No, wait. Saying he was having a bad day was like saying getting stabbed in the stomach with a poison-coated sword was like getting stung by a honey bee. It was a massive under-statement. Having put up with the ridicule for spreading knowledge of the resurrection of Voldemort, Watching as most of his actual friends were nearly killed, having to put up with all the stares and whispers, Having to watch as his godfather fell threw the veil in the department of mysteries, and once again not having contact with anyone from the magical world he was starting to feel like life seriously hates him.

At the moment Harry is resting in his room, having just finished with a long list of chores from his...relatives. He decided long ago that even though the Dursleys were related to him he would never accept them as family, just as they would never accept him. He had just about fallen asleep when he heard noise from downstairs.

"Freak! Get down here!"

Harry sighed. Couldn't he ever catch a break? Rolling out of bed, he put his glasses back on and walked downstairs to the kitchen where his uncle was almost guaranteed to be. When he got down there he saw the thing that horrified him for years...his uncle Vernon and his cousin Dudley eating.

After he was done chewing his massive bite of food, he looked at harry with a hard stare.

"Boy. We are going to be leaving to visit my sister in a couple days. We are not going to take you because we know how much she despises you. So either find somewhere to go for the rest of the summer or you'll be living on the sidewalk. You have until Wednesday."

"Alright uncle Vernon. I'll find somewhere to stay, I just need to send a couple letters."

"Well go!" and with that he went back to his food.

Going up to his room, Harry was thinking that this was the break he was waiting for the entire summer. He got to his room and grabbed a quill and piece of parchment from the area under the loose floorboard under his bed. After thinking for a moment, He started to write.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore_

_I have recently been informed that my relatives are going on a trip and they do not intend to take me. I am writing to let you know that I will not be able to stay for the rest of the summer. I, in fact, only have until Wednesday to find a place to stay so I am going to write to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to ask if I can spend the summer with them. I Figured that even though we did not leave on the best of terms, that you still needed to know._

_Sincerely _

_Harry Potter_

Harry looked the letter over and thought it was pretty good so he decided to write to Mr. Weasley now and send both letters out with Hedwig when she got back.

_Dear Mr. Weasley_

_I am writing you to ask if its ok if i stay the rest of the summer with your family. My relatives are going on a trip and they are not going to take me. If its ok, i have a way i can get there. If not, its alright i can find another place._

_Sincerely _

_Harry Potter_

As soon as he was done, Hedwig flew in threw the window, a dead rat clutched in her beak. Harry looked at her and chuckled.

"Right on time, as usual. go ahead and finish eating and then you can deliver these letters for me."

Hedwig blinked and went back to her rat. After she was done, he tied the two letters to her leg.

"Take the first one to Professor Dumbledore, and the other one to Mr. Weasley."

Hedwig moved her head, as if she was nodding, and flew threw the open window. Harry went back to his bed and laid down, not even bothering to remove his glasses, and drifted into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

When he awoke, he found Hedwig perched on the foot of his bed with one letter still tied to her leg.

"No luck, huh?"

Hedwig shook her head and flew over to her cage when harry removed the un-opened letter to Mr. Weasley. Soon, Harry was starting to get impatient with waiting from a reply from Dumbledore and was tempted to send out another letter to his when a massive ball of fire spontaneously erupted in the middle of his bedroom. When it cleared, Harry saw Fawkes the Phoenix perched on his bed with a letter in his beak. When Harry took the letter, Fawkes took off across the room and perched next to Hedwig. He Trilled when she looked at him, and Harry swore he saw Fawkes wink at Hedwig. 'Wait, birds can't wink can they?' He thought.

"Fawkes your such a flirt" Harry spoke out loud

Fawkes trilled and Hedwig hooted at that and it sounded like they were both laughing and then Hedwig bobbed her head up and down as if agreeing. Harry laughed and then he looked at the professors letter.

_Dear Harry_

_Thank you for your letter and for letting me know about you needing to stay somewhere else. I will have someone come by later today to collect you._

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

'How the hell can he stand having a name that bloody long?' Harry thought to himself before telling Fawkes that he understood and the phoenix flashed away after looking at Hedwig again and trilling, making Hedwig look in the opposite direction. Harry was certain that if she was capable, she would be blushing because of what Fawkes apparently said. Deciding to tease Hedwig about this, he decided to comment.

"I'm not gonna have to give you the talk now, am I girl?" He joked/teased and he laughed out loud when she ruffled her feathers and hooted indignantly

------**Enter the Americans**------

Meanwhile, across the Atlantic, a group of American boys of 16-17 were packing their belongings as they were to be exchange students from the Columbus Academy of Sorcery. They were to be going to a, supposedly, prestigious school in Britain. None of them were exactly thrilled with leaving the country, but they all understood that this was an opportunity that not many people get, so they went along with it. The boys were all gathered at one of their houses.

"So, what do you think this place is gonna be like?" said the one with brown hair that seemed to be freshly cut.

"I don't care, as long as there are some hot girls there because all the ones at the academy are boring to tease anymore." said the one with chin length black hair and glasses.

"Oh just shut the hell up you two." said the tall one with long brown hair.

"Shut up, all of you" said the other tall boy with short dirty-blond hair and glasses.

"Why don't you make me Patrick?" said the short brown haired boy.

"Dude, I'll slap the dirt right off your face" said the tall brown haired boy named Patrick.

"So , anyway. Do we have everything?" said the black haired boy.

"Yea. Oh David, make sure you shrink that drum set of yours. you never know when a party will spring up."Said the long brown haired kid

"Yea, I already got it Nick. Wait. Did you and James remember to grab your guitars?" said the boy now identified as David

"Yea, we got 'em." Said Nick

"Yo, guys. I think we should get to bed. We are leaving tomorrow so we need to be rested."

"Yeah, He's right." answered Nick.

"Night." they all said simultaneously

"Nox" and the room went black.


	2. Apology for time away

Hey everyone. Majik here. Sorry it'd been such a long time since an update. I was overseas for a long while. I'm back now, though, and am going to start writing again. Hopefully, I can begin to actually make my stories interesting. Thank you for your patience and look forward to new chapters. I hope to have at least one story updated by the end of September.


End file.
